iLetters
by lysapot
Summary: She wrote a letter for English class. And He did too. Seddie! : I know summary sucks hope the story doesn't! :P


**iLetters**

My second iCarly fanfic. This idea just popped in my mind. :) I had fun writing this. My first ever long one-shot fic! :) Hope you enjoy. :) Seddie rules!:)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Onwards with the story!

* * *

"Class, listen up, today you will right a letter." Mr. Knight said as he set up his laptop on his desk. "Don't worry you need not to submit this. This is just an exercise where you could sort out whatever you're feeling for a certain person." He said as he rapidly typed away at his keyboard.

'_Huh, I guess this would be alright.' _A blond haired girl and a brown haired boy thought.

* * *

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!!**

"Okay guys that's the bell, so just get your envelopes here so you could put your letters inside. Seal it and keep it for yourselves, okay? Goodbye!" Mr. Knight said as he packed up his laptop.

* * *

**At the lockers**

"Hey Sam!" Freddie yelled as he went to Sam's locker. He was holding a folder, his letter was inside.

"Hey, Dorkward." Sam said as he stuffed her things inside her locker. "Carly's just finishing her art class and she'll meet us at the cafeteria for lunch." She then saw Gibby walking pass the lockers and she extended her leg so that he would tripped. He did, with such force too.

"Sam!" Gibby yelled as he tried to get up.

"What? Gonna do something about it?" She glared at him.

"N-N-Nothing." Gibby got up so fast the he fell over again.

"Why must you do that Sam? He didn't do anything to you."

"It must be done! That kid was asking for it!" She just smirked, her very famous smirk.

Then suddenly two white envelopes fell on the floor, one from Sam's locker and another from Freddie's folder. Freddie bent down and pick up them up. Sam snatched away one of them and quickly stashed it in her bag and headed to the cafeteria, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Hey Sam, wait for me!" He ran after her as he placed his envelope in his folder.

* * *

**At Carly's**

"Hey Sam, me and Spencer are just going to the grocery to buy food. Want anything?" Carly said reaching for the door knob.

"Ham, please!" Sam smirked. She was lounging on the Shay's couch.

"Will do!" She smiled. "Hey Spencer, come on! The food doesn't buy themselves you know."

"Wait little sister! I'm just putting on some pants!" Spencer yelled from his room and after a few seconds he emerges. "They're on! I don't wanna repeat the last time I went out without these babies!"

Sam and Carly giggled.

"Sam, be back in a jiff!" Carly and Spencer then exited the door.

"Huh, what to do? Let's try watching TV." She then went on channel surfing. "Aw man, nothing good is on!" Annoyed, she remembered that she has a ham sandwich in her bag. Going through her bag, she didn't see a ham sandwich but a white envelope.

"This is for my eyes only." She said slight blush was forming on her cheeks. She slowly opened the envelope and read the letter.

**Dear No One in Particular,**

**We're writing this letter for our English class, wherein, and I quote Mr. Knight, "This is just an exercise where you could sort out whatever you're feeling for a certain person." He said that we didn't have to pass this letter; I bet he was just making us do this on the count he was chatting on his laptop. And don't ask me why I know. But my feelings do need a MAJOR sorting out. Got it right this letter is for YOU! So here we go. **

**We met, if you still remember, when we were about six. I still remember we use to do a lot of things together, I even think it was everything! We eat together, play together, and run around everywhere. And the best part was when we played tricks on the mean guy at the park. That was my favorite.**

**But I guess you changed when your mom and dad got divorced. You were going through a very difficult time and you were just a kid. I really don't know what it feels like but I can slightly relate because my dad left my mom when I was about four. I remember little about my dad but my mom was never again the same after that incident. She became the crazy obsessed woman she is right now. So I know how it feels to lose what is part of my ideal family. I guess I could figure out why you put up all those walls.**

**You started to call me mean names, shoving me to the ground, and yelling insults at me but I couldn't leave your side. You're my friend, my best friend in fact, so even if you were like that I stayed.**

**I remember the first time I saw you cry, I went to your house that afternoon but you weren't there. So I looked everywhere when I couldn't find you, I went to the bench at the park where we used to eat ham sandwich. And I was right, you were there but not the girl I knew. The girl I knew was happy but the girl I saw was crying and hugging her knees to her chest. I couldn't bear to see my friend like that, so with my puppy printed hanky and your favorite, ham sandwich, in hand I sat beside you and offered it to you. Your eyes that time showed so much fear and sadness I didn't know what to do so I just smiled. You ate the sandwich silently and wiped your tears with my hanky and we just sat there until the sun was about to set. You seemed a lot better but I knew everything won't be the same.**

**After that, you became the girl that everyone feared. You became the girl that didn't care about school. You became the girl that the teachers hated. And all of that only in the second grade.**

**But I wouldn't leave your side. You were my friend and my best friend in fact.**

**I didn't care if you appreciated it or not but I just couldn't let you go. I just couldn't.**

**And after we met Carly, we three became the best of friends. I found out that she lived just across of my apartment so it was convenient for me to hang with you two all the time. We always had fun when the three of us together. But then I started saying that I loved Carly. I only said that because Carly was an old version of you, I just missed that, and because I hope that you would notice me again like when we were kids. But I never really loved Carly that way.**

**Everyone, even you thought that I was by her now but I wasn't. I didn't want to be. I wanted your side.**

**Yes, after long and I mean LONG, debates with myself, I finally accepted that I care for you deeply. I think more than a friend should. Yup! Freddie Benson cares for you. Or maybe even more.**

**When I look at her, it's you that I imagine. When I speak to her, it's you that I imagine. When I do things for her, I wish that it was you I was doing them for. I was pretending, and still am, because I was used to do these things when we were kids but everything changed. **

**I want you to be true to me, you may say all the honest things in the world but you hide things from us even from yourself. I could see that. You're pushing me away so increased your toughness, increased your meanness, and increased your insults. **

**You thought that you succeeded but you didn't.**

**Because when we argue it's the time I very much enjoy. Because that's the only time I have your attention. That's the only time I bring out your fiery side, the side that only I can bring out. And that's the only time I don't have to pretend that I'm on Carly mode.**

**It's just you and me. In our world where we agree to disagree.**

**I'm over my denial stage so here it is.**

**I, Freddie Benson, am in love with you, Sam Puckett.**

**P.S. I hope I find the courage to say this to you but I guess I'm still afraid.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Freddie**

"Oh My Ham!"

* * *

**Next door (About the same time the Shay's left for groceries.)**

"What a slow, slow day!" Freddie mumbled. "What to do? Mom's out until tomorrow. Thank God! No tick baths today!" He was doing his silly little dance when his arm collided with his folder and a white envelope dropped onto the floor.

"Huh." He smiled as he run his fingers to open the envelope. "This is for my eyes only." He then proceeded to read the letter.

**Dear No One in Particular,**

**So okay, this is a letter I'm writing for my English class. I know, what you're thinking, 'Oh Gosh! Sam's actually doing schoolwork?!' But Mr. Knight said that by writing this letter, we can sort out our feelings for someone. And just to tell you, my feelings needs major sorting out! So you guess it right, this letter is for you!**

**If you still remember, we met when we were six so very much we have known each other for almost all of our lives. I still remember when we used to do everything together, play, eat, run around everywhere, we even play tricks on the mean guy at the park. **

**But I guess everything changed when my mom and dad divorced. I had the feeling that they were headed in that direction, with their fighting when they thought I was asleep, but I was there on the edge of the living room door, listening to their constant shouting. I don't know how many time I cried because of that. And after their divorce, I put up all these walls so that I couldn't be hurt anymore. And the result of that was a lot of defense mechanism of not really good things.**

**But still you stayed beside me, even if I called you mean names, or shove you to the ground or yell insults at you, you stayed. **

**Remember the only time I cried in front of you, I was at the park bench hugging my knees to my chest and tears were running down my cheeks then you sat beside me and offered me your puppy printed hanky and my favorite, ham sandwich. I just looked at you then back at the hanky and sandwich. Then you smiled. I ate the sandwich silently and wiped my tears with your hanky. We just sat there until the sun was about to set. I was a lot better then but things didn't go back to normal.**

**I promised after that, that I won't ever cry again, I won't ever hurt again so I became the girl that everybody feared. I became the girl that didn't give a who's what in school. I became the girl who teachers hated. All of that when we were only in second grade.**

**But still you were just there.**

**Even if I didn't show it I did appreciate that a lot but I was afraid of letting anyone in. I was just so afraid of getting hurt again. **

**Then we met Carly, the three of us became the best of friends. We always hang around her place. We always had fun. But then you started saying that you love her. You went ahead and fell head over heels for her.**

**You were now at her side.**

**And you know what? That hurt me so much, and after a long, and I mean LONG, period of denial I have accepted that I was JEALOUS. Yup! Sam Puckett was jealous over you. **

**I was jealous that you look at her with those deep brown eyes with nothing but pure love. I was jealous that you speak to her with such gentle voice. I was jealous that everything you do is for her. I was jealous, and still am, because when we were kids, that was how you treated me. But I know I was the one who change, and you have the right to be that way.**

**Carly was the old version of myself, so I guess you just missed that.**

**You slowly made the wall that I built crumbled, so I doubled up my demeanor, doubled the toughness, doubled the meanness, and doubled the insults. I can't have you taking down, brick by brick, the wall that I work hard to build, no you will not. I have to push you away. I have to.**

**I succeeded, right? **

**With a dork here, and Carly will never love you there, a wedgie here and shoving you there. And insults everywhere. **

**This was the only way you wouldn't get close to me. **

**But it didn't work.**

**You still weaseled your way in.**

**And I began to need you more.**

**So I just argue with you more and more. Why, you ask? Because that's the only time I have your attention. That's the only time I can bring out you're fiery side, the side that only I can surface. And that's the only time you wouldn't be in Carly mode.**

**It's just you and me. In our world where we agree to disagree.**

**They say acceptance is the next step from denial. So, here it is. **

**I, Sam Puckett, am in love with you, Freddie Benson.**

**P.S. Thank the Ham that this letter is just for my eyes! Though I would really want to say this to you, it's just I'm afraid.**

**Yours truly,**

**Sam**

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I ran as fast as I can to the Shay's door, hoping that the girl that my letter was address to be there. All kinds of emotion are racing to my mind right now and I just wanted to see her.

"_Oh my Ham!"_

She was there! She was there! I softly knocked on the Shay's door and after a few moments of waiting the door slowly opened. And there she was, the girl that I am in love with.

"Is.. Is..." She couldn't start her sentence.

With my new found braveness, I did something I would never do in all of my life.

I held her face in my hands and kissed her.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

My mind's not functioning. This was the letter of the boy in her letter. And he said that he love her! Freddie loved her. All kinds of emotions are swirling around my mind right now. I felt light headed.

"Oh my Ham!" Was the only words that slipped out of my mouth. Then I heard a soft knock on the door.

It could be him! It could be! I slowly went to the door and slowly opened it. And there he is, the boy that I am in love with.

"Is... Is..." I couldn't even start my sentence.

Then I felt that everything was about to stand still as he held my face in his hands and he kissed me.

* * *

Sam was the first to pull away. "It's all true, right?" Her voice coaxed with uncertainty.

Freddie just held her face as he laid his forehead with hers. "Of course, I wouldn't kiss you if it's not."

She smiled as she reached behind him when he yelped a loud 'ouch'.

"Sam! You gave me a wedgie!"

"For old time's sake?" She smiled. Her real smile.

He couldn't help but to smile to. "Want some ham sandwich?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Oh gosh, Spencer, I forgot something. I'll just meet you in the car." I yelled as I went running to the elevator.

"Okay little sister! Hurry!" He yelled back.

"I can't believe I forgot the money." I murmured to myself as I got off the elevator. As I approached the corner of our floor I stopped when I saw my two best friends standing in the middle of the hallway.

Then what happened next gave me a pleasant shock. Freddie just kissed Sam!

Took them long enough! Well, some moments like this shouldn't be wasted. I took out my phone and snapped a picture of them.

Aw, this picture deserves to be posted on the iCarly galleries! Forget the money, Spencer's got some anyway. Better leave them alone. I headed back to the elevator.

* * *

There you go! :) Watcha think? Drop a review if you want. :) Thanks!:)


End file.
